GS Spooky Fish
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Its Halloween and Kira and his friends are getting ready to spend it together however trouble arrives as they have to deal with their evil counter parts from another world, meanwhile Mu is dealing with a killing Goldfish a gift from Murrue that is killing people what does this all mean and are the evil counters parts and the killer goldfish conected to each other you shall see soon


**A/N alright one and all this is a fic for Halloween the first of many I hope the is a co fic done by me and EmperorDraco7 who wanted to help with this as he loved the idea, now this Halloween fics are based of from Halloween shows like South Park and the Simpsons only involving the people from Gundam seed.**

 **Now for the first I just hope that people like it remember this may be some OOC as this is a Halloween story and a parody as well, so sit back and enjoy Spooky Fish with many twists that will shock you, but I do hope that you just enjoy it as well.**

 **Chapter 1 Halloween**

Nearly a full year has passed since the end of the Bloody Valentine War and things were slowly returning to normal as well, yet Kira Yamato was anything but happy though he was glad that the girl that he had grown to love is alright safe and sound. "What am I going to do now…" he asked himself, ever since he and Flay Allster have reconciled, she wasn't so willing to renew their relationship properly at least not right now since she was still regretting having manipulated him into a weapon for her selfish gain even though he and his friends Sai Argyle and Miriallia Haw told her that she wasn't at fault due to the fact that she lost her father not too long back.

"Birdy!" chirped Kira's familiar mechanical bird, flying towards its owner and landing on his shoulder while a familiar brown-haired girl decided to check up on him as well just to make sure he's alright.

"Hey Kira…" began Mir who was rather concerned for him and for Flay since the red-haired girl moved in with him and his parents after the war end, the two haven't talked to each other for a while even if she herself was still mourning over Tolle's demise. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really…" answered Kira, not knowing what he can do to help cheer Flay up especially as the Halloween season is soon going to be upon them and he knew that Mir would try to come up with something to help as well yet it wasn't the only thing that was on his mind right now.

"You could tell me if you want, besides I'm sure whatever is eating you up… I could see what I can do…" she explained to him, having known Kira longer than any other girl from Heliopolis and the fact that Athrun was spending time with Cagalli since the war ended wasn't making things easier, even Lacus proved to be busy helping look after the orphans at Reverend Malchio's home. "Still if you don't want to talk about it then…."

"It's not like that Mir…" he reassured her that it wasn't too much trouble for him to tell her at least, hoping he could tell Flay when she's awake. "I've nearly lost Flay, all because of not thinking especially when we were at Orb…. I almost couldn't save her at Jachin Due either had it not been me being focused on the battle, I'm not sure if she'll forgive me for breaking her heart…."

"Kira, I understand how you feel but for now, all we can do is give her time to recover and I'm at fault as well, I should have been there for her when things were taking a turn for the worse and I'm sure Sai would agree," said Mir, lowering her head quite a bit since she hadn't found herself to hate Flay at all since they were best friends plus Jessica and Misha were relieved to learn the two were alright but were shocked to learn that Flay was once engaged to Sai and had long since ended the engagement. "Now that I think of it, there was one time that she mentioned the names Lunamaria and Meyrin."

"Huh? I never heard those names before…" this surprised Kira since he was unfamiliar with whoever Lunamaria or Meyrin are while Mir gave a simple shrug as she isn't sure about who they are herself but figured Flay could tell them when she is ready to talk.

Kira silently nodded and decided that it was best that he go see how Flay was doing, maybe to give her some time with him which he wanted to truly make it up for everything that had happened back in the war. "I think it would be time I check on Flay, hopefully things would be a little better if I see her" he said, heading into the house while Mir watched, especially since she would be waiting to see how things turn out for the two.

"I'll be here just in case you need me okay?" she asked which the brown-haired Ultimate Coordinator nodded and went inside, hoping that it wouldn't come to this but they both knew that they needed to be by Flay's side more than ever.

"So you up for the costume party Kira?" Mir asked as she smiled looking over at Kira who was thinking about it. "I mean Halloween is coming after all."

Sai just nodded as well. "Mir's right you've got to come, Kira after all our friends are going to come in customs as well."

Kira just thought about this and thought that a party knowing that Flay and all his other friends will be there and maybe a party was just what they needed.

As the three friends continued to talk on what they were going to do this year for Halloween they saw someone they all know walk over to them, and where shocked to see who it was walking over to them.

"What is he doing here; I thought he was up in the PLANTs." Kira said as they watched as both Sai and Mir also looked wonder what was going on as well.

Apparently Yzak Joule had a different expression on his face when he glanced at Kira, Sai and Mir especially as he didn't have the darkened look he had towards the pilot who had given him his scar last year and even though the scar was removed sometime after the war ended, the two Gundam pilots never once talked in person which Athrun couldn't blame either of them. "What's up?" he asked, hoping to get in on the conversation that was taking place while they gave him a confused look.

"Not much, we were just talking about a party that's about to take place this Halloween…" explained Sai, wondering a few things as to why Yzak of all people would be speaking to them since he was suppose to be back at the PLANTs with Dearka Elsman and Shiho Hanhefuss and could never forget the shuttle with the Heliopolis refugees being destroyed back in the Battle of Orbit, even if he did help stop the nuclear missiles from hitting the PLANTs during the final battle at Jachin Due.

"Sounds like it could be fun, mind if I join in we can even carve pumpkins?" smirked Yzak, which surprised the three teens from Heliopolis as to how laid back the ZAFT pilot was as opposed to how he was when he was fighting against them back in the war and it raised even more questions that needed to be asked later once Athrun and Cagalli were back from their date. "Is there something the matter?"

Kira remained silent, he was not in the mood to speak with silver-haired man in front of them while Sai and Mir decided to talk among themselves if inviting Yzak would be a good idea or not since his mother Ezalia Joule was still under house-arrest due to her and the Zala Faction's actions last year but it didn't take them long before they turned their attention back towards the two Coordinators.

"We'll see what we can do, but try not to pull any funny business." said Mir, still not so willing to trust Yzak either despite him being friends with Dearka and the fact that he wasn't out to kill all Naturals unlike Patrick Zala and his followers.

"Yeah all I can say is that this is too creepy." Kira said as he and his two friends looked at the smiling Yzak still freaked out at what they were seeing.

"Yeah, me too and I still don't trust him after having tried to destroy the Archangel and us with it during the war…" added Sai, still rather unconvinced by the fact and the fact that Dearka was even a friend of his wasn't enough either, unlike the situation that Athrun and Kira were in during the war especially since they never expected to see each other again on opposite sides. "So what if Dearka knew him almost as long as Kira knew Athrun, that doesn't help matters"

Mir didn't say a word for nearly a few seconds, while Sai did make a good point and that the Heliopolis Refugees were alive, she couldn't help but sees that things have changed since then and for the better two since he was able to destroy two of the Dominion's Gundams during the final battle. "Well ever so, we won't know unless we try and give him a chance would we?" she asked the two boys, hoping that they would eventually decide to invite the silver-haired young man to the party. "We might even invite Athrun and the others too if we can make contact with them"

"Miriallia…" began Kira, wondering if Mir was seeing things clearly since she was still pretty upset for having heard that Tolle was killed before the Archangel returned to space and he was glad that she forgave Athrun despite this, even if that did take nearly a year for that to happen. "I must be out of my mind…"

It was then that he made his way towards Yzak and there was nothing but silence between the two men while remembering when Kira in a way saved the Duel's pilot during Operation Spitbreak by choosing not to killing him but rather slicing the enemy Gundam's legs off and telling him to get the hell out of there before the Cyclops System activated. "You can come to the party on one condition…" he spoke, his face remaining completely serious as he talked to the other male. "You better not do anything to hurt my friends, especially not Flay."

All Yzak did was just smiling at the three creeping them out even more, as this was going on Flay had just arrived home to her now empty house and couldn't help but sigh at how lonely it was going to be for her from now on. But she knew that it was for the best she had already got the call from her friends about that party and was now debating if she should go or not, after all she already knew that Kira was going to be there and Flay knew she couldn't face him, not yet at least.

Just as she was about to sit down she heard the door knock and went over to open it so she could see who it was and to her shock she saw that it was Lacus who had come to see how she was doing. "Hello there Flay." The pink princess said with a bright smile on her face. "I thought I come over to say hi, that and I brought you a gift too." She said once gain and it was then that Flay saw Lacus was holding something behind her back.

Flay just looked over at her wondering just what Lacus had. "Uhmmm Lacus what is it that you got behind your back?" Flay asked looking at the girl that was standing right in front of her.

Since the war ended, both girls had become good friends even if Flay did hate the pink-haired girl when they had first met each other. "It's something that I figured could help cheer you up over everything that's happened over the past year" explained Lacus with a bright smile on her face, having heard about the depressed state that the red-haired girl had been since the war ended from Mir and Kira, so she decided to see if she can help do what she can. "Are you ready?"

"Not really…" answered Flay, still rather curious about what Lacus wanted to give to her after everything they've been through let alone the songstress actually forgiving her for the incident in the Archangel's bridge back when the Advance Fleet was being attacked and she was unable to prevent the death of her father George Allster from taking place due to him being the only family that she had left while Kira was too preoccupied with fighting Athrun's Aegis Gundam to keep his promise to her.

All Lacus did was smile at her and she revealed to the other girl, a little Shih Tzu puppy that seemed to look really happy, though a bit surprised by this gesture, Flay couldn't help but be in awe at how cute it was. "Wow…" she barely said, as the puppy ran up towards her, happily jumping up into her arms. "Where did you find it?"

"You'll be surprised by what you find while you're in Orb…" answered Lacus, giving a small shrug but was glad that Flay liked the gift that she brought and the puppy was all too happy to be in the arms of its new owner. "To tell you the truth really, it actually found me while I was about to pay Reverend Malchio and the orphans a visit, yet while I wondered where it came from… I figured a small companion could help give you a bit of company much like my Haros like to give me."

"Haro! Haro!" A voice said as Flay looked to see that it was coming from Lacus' pink Haro as it bouncing up towards the slightly older girl with a familiar chatter that she often enjoyed from time to time. "Haro no like dog, Haro no like." The Pink Haro sound bouncing away from the dog which just looked at Haro as its eyes went red without the two girls knowing.

Something that the pink Haro didn't like as he bounced behind Lacus as it tried to warning the two girls. "Puppy is evil, the puppy is evil." It said as Lacus picked the frightened Haro into her arms as the dog's eyes changed back without them even seeing.

Yet Lacus just looked at Haro, and frowned at it. "Now Mr Pink don't be rude it's just a sweet little puppy." She said still frowning as she looked back to Flay who had picked up her new pet.

Birdy wondered what Haro was talking about as it flew into the room and landed on Flay's shoulder, rather curious on the puppy that it mentioned and from the looks of it, the robotic bird didn't see anything evil about the small animal. "See, Birdy doesn't think the puppy is bad at all" explained Lacus, watching as the puppy barked happily at Birdy. "Please Haro, try and be nice okay?"

"Haro…" Haro didn't sound too happy, as normally it isn't afraid of anything especially when the war was taking place with Patrick Zala after the Freedom's theft, declared Lacus and her father former Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne as traitors to the PLANTs due to her giving Kira the Freedom so he can return to Earth and defend the Archangel, as well as Operation Spitbreak's failure. Remaining silent for a few more seconds, it simply nodded its head.

"Thank you" Lacus told the pink orb, she had never seen it acting this way before and wondered if Athrun could find out if there's anything wrong when he returns from his date with Cagalli in Orb, which had since then regained is neutrality with the Mass-Driver being rebuilt along with Morgenroete though Andrew Waltfeld pitched in on that whenever he had the chance.

* * *

While this was going on Murrue had also brought Mu something as well a pet goldfish, yet when he looked over at the fish he was a little spooked by it. Mainly since it was staring back at him blankly, with only a few bubbles coming out of its mouth something that Mu didn't like but he knew that he couldn't be rude to Murrue.

* * *

Later that day Kira was meeting up with Athrun and his friends yet the three were still wondering what was up with Yzak. "I wonder where Yzak is, he did say he was bringing us some money so we could buy a pumpkin." Sai asked looking over at both Mir and Kira as the two just shock their head.

"That what I want to know and why he is being so nice to us." Mir said as she simple crossed her arms over her chest.

It was just then that the three saw Athrun and his friends with Yzak walking over to them, though they were discussing with each other on what was happening. "Well here he comes, along with Athrun and the others."

Sai decided to see what was going on and approached Yzak, causing the silver-haired ZAFT soldier to scowl quite a bit as he saw the Natural. "What do you want?" he asked while not too thrilled to see one of Kira's friends even if Dearka told him about them since the end of the Bloody Valentine War.

"You said that you were going to have the money to buy a pumpkin, especially to help with the Halloween party we are preparing," explained Sai, rather wondering as to why Yzak seemed to be acting like himself rather than the seemingly down to Earth person that he tried to be. "How come you don't have the pumpkin yet?"

"A pumpkin? Why exactly would a buy one for you guys anyway?" Yzak had no idea as to what Sai was talking about, more so with Kira and Mir joining in to see that he was getting rather angry. "Besides, I don't have time for stupid parties anyway; Dearka and I have important stuff to attend to!"

With that said, he took his leave, which surprised Kira and his friends as he tried to act like he never actually wanted to join the party or help them. "Why do I have a feeling, I knew this was going to happen?" asked Sai, getting annoyed by Yzak's sudden change of personality while Mir took a glance at Kira, who shook his head.

"I have no idea myself, maybe Athrun and Nicol could tell us what's going on" she suggested to the two boys, more so as she saw that Athrun and Nicol were speaking to each other not too far away from where the others stood which showed the green-haired teen being rather surprised to learn of his friend's relationship with Cagalli as well as how the two of them got together before taking part in the final battle of the war. "Guys, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing Kira what's up?" Athrun asked as he and Nicol both walked over to the three and saw they were a little confused. "You guys seem confused what the matter?"

Kira, Sai and Mir all just looked at each other as they quickly took a look over at Yzak who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you have any idea what's up with him?" asked Kira, wanting to know if this was some kind of joke that Yzak was playing. "One minute he acts like he is more into actually enjoying some time with us, even promising that he would get a pumpkin for the party and the next, he's acting like a jerk again…"

Athrun and Nicol didn't know what to say, especially by the fact that Yzak had been here earlier which didn't make any sense at all. "I have no idea what you're saying, Yzak was with us this whole time and he never mentioned anything about having been here before we arrived…" he told his best friend, raising even more questions that needed to be answered involving this situation.

"That's strange, he was here without you guys and Kira isn't making it up as me and Sai saw your friend with us as well" explained Mir, just wanting to try and tell the two ZAFT soldiers that it was indeed true. "He acted like an entirely different person with our own eyes, so why did he acting like that?"

"We don't have a clue…" answered Nicol with a frown on his face, looking to see that Yzak was busy talking to Dearka about what Kira and the others thought he was going to do then back towards the former Archangel crewmembers in question. "This just doesn't add up at all, even if what you're telling us is true."

* * *

Later that night Mu was in bed as he tried to go to sleep but the goldfish that Murrue got him was still looking at him, while outside a thunderstorm was going on as well which didn't really help as he just sat up looking at the goldfish which just stared right back at him. "Damn Fish." Mu cussed, he couldn't help but find it silly it was just a fish that Murrue had got, and as he began falling asleep the sound of thunder and the flash of lighting happened outside causing Mu to wake up.

This just caused Mu to shot up in his bed and was looking right over at the fishbowl that contained the fish and noticed that it was missing. "What the hell how can it just go like that?" Mu asked looking around, true he knew that it was crazy that as simple Fish could get out from the bowl and began to look around his room for it.

As he continued to look he just looked up and back to the bowl again only to see the fish once again as he just got out of bed and pick up one of his shirts, in order to cover up the fish that was constantly staring at him. "No more from you." He said covering it up before going back to bed.

In fact, the Gold Fish just gave the Hawk an evil glance, knowing that his supposed owner has no idea on was going on and gave a sadistic grin to add to the effect. Needless to say, Mu wasn't in the mood for the fish's attitude and decided it would be best to get some sleep for the time being, and then he'll figure out what to do about it in the morning, especially once Andy and Aisha get back from assisting in restoring Orb to what it once was. "Sometimes I have to wonder if the PLANTs have to deal with this" he said to himself, dozing off into his slumber once more.

The fish didn't care now that Mu was fast asleep and swam around a few times then went into its castle inside the fish bowl, its eyes beginning to glow bright red for nearly a few seconds then back to normal as it entered. In the other room, Murrue was thinking back to when she first gotten the fish in question, a pet shop that suddenly appeared not too long ago couldn't have been possible since Orb was still recovering from the Earth Alliance's attack last year, then again the owner the shop seemed kind enough for the offer that he gave to her though a small sigh came from her lips.

She didn't know what to say as she was preparing to take a shower before she gets her rest, after everything that has happened in the Bloody Valentine War, at least it was by pure luck that Mu survived despite nearly dying in saving the Archangel from the Dominion's Lohengrin Cannon during the final battle and if it weren't for that, she wouldn't bare the thought of losing another persons she had fallen in love with. "I just hope things don't start going crazy again." she said to herself, letting the water from the shower hit her naked body.

Later as the night went on Mu once again woke up and noticed that the shit he had placed over the Fishbowl was now gone. "What the..." He said as he got out of bed and walked over to where the goldfish was. "Hey I put a shirt over your bowl what happened to it?" He asked but the realized that he was talking to a fish. "I can't believe I'm talking to a fish." He said while shaking his head before looking at the fish, who just looked over to where the shirt now was.

Mu at first was confused but just looked over to where the fish was looking over and there he saw the same shirt that he had placed over the fish bowl. "How did you..." He began looking back at the fish in question as he just ran back to his bed. _"This is stupid it's only a fish."_ He thought as he soon opened he eyes and looked over to where the fish was and noticed that it was a little closer than before, mostly as the shirt the very same one that had been used looked like it was furtherer back.

Mu soon began to panic a little over what was going on as he closed his eyes thinking that maybe all this was just a dream that he was having. "Alright Mu this is not real that bowl is not getting any closer." He told himself as he opened them again it was closer than the last time, and all the while the fish was looking back at him bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"That's strange… How is it closer?" he asked aloud, he wondered how a fishbowl could even move closer by themselves but concluded that it may as well be just a dream and went back to sleep… hoping it would be its usual spot tomorrow, however he heard something and opened his eyes to see that the fish was even closer than ever. "What the?" he asked again, knowing that there was no sense for that bowl to be closer to his bed and decided to move it right back to its spot. "That should do it; I better speak with Murrue first-thing tomorrow to find out what's going on."

The fish gave an evil glance once the Hawk was back to sleep, believing that it would be over with for the time being, unfortunately he was wrong as he felt something climbing into his bed and at first wondered if it was Murrue, to his shock it was none other than the fish itself, still the bowl which pretty much freaked him out the moment he saw it. "Alright, I had enough of this!" he said, leaving the room and deciding to speak to Murrue right now rather than tomorrow only to bump into another person. "Huh? Waltfeld, what are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing…" began Andy, who had been woken up from a peaceful slumber with his beloved Aisha when he heard the blonde-haired male's scream from upstairs not too long ago. "What happened? It sounded as if you've seen a ghost or something?"

"It's that fish, somehow it's out to get me…" explained Mu, telling his former adversary turned friend about what the fish had been doing and believing it had plans to take him out when he least expects it though the Desert Tiger had a look that showed that he was finding it completely unlikely that a small fish would be capable of killing anything. "Come with me, it should still be on the bed."

However as they got back into the room, they saw that the fish was back on the table as if it never left in the first place and Andy simply shook his head. "Listen, you're tired and I think it's time you get some rest…" he told Mu, despite the shocked expression that usually was never shown to anyone. "Besides, you must have been up all night watching too many scary movies and had too much coffee to drink. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Aisha, can't keep her waiting too long."

"I swear to you, I'm not making it up!" exclaimed Mu, but it was too late as Andy left and he mentally let out a curse before glancing back towards the fish, which looked as if it was laughing at him. "What's so funny?" he asked, not liking that Andy didn't believe his story despite having seen it for his own eyes then got back into bed just as a thunderstorm was occurring outside. "Just what we didn't need…."

Though the fish was starting to leave a message towards his owner, though it wasn't shown to him at first, he just needed to get some serious sleep and soon but once the message was finished, he saw only one word appearing in front of the fish…. Kill… "What are you up to right now?" he wanted answered, gritting his teeth in anger as he was through playing games with the fish.

Yet the Fish said nothing as it went back into the castle while Mu just went back to his bed with Mu looking back one last time. "Damn Fish." He mumbled to himself.

As the night went on Mu was once again woken up by the storm that was going on outside and he saw that the fish was outside again, and it was looking back at him again. Mu simple got out of his bed and walked over to the bowl and when he got closer to it he noticed the fish looking over to its right and saw some coming his way. As he looked over he saw that it was a dead body of a man with a green shirt on and the dead man was looking right back at Mu.

"What the?!" explained Mu in shock, especially as he failed to see Murrue ending the room upon hearing the noise and her expression changed to that of horror when she saw the dead body in the room.

"Oh my god, Mu!" she yelled in shock, examining the body and saw the blood that was on the floor of the room and then turned her attention towards the Hawk himself. "What have you done?!"

"Murrue, I can explain… It wasn't me…"

"I don't believe this, just when we thought that things would become peaceful again… you ended up killing someone…" began Murrue, looking as if she was panicking despite her boyfriend's protest and knew that someone would come to ask about the body, the only option was to bury it in the backyard then try and convince everyone at the orphanage that everything's still okay as there was no way in hell that she was going to see the man she loved locked behind bars for murdering an innocent life. "Get dressed, we need to get this body outside by morning, otherwise we'll have the police here on a manhunt…"

"Listen, you don't understand… I didn't kill him…" he tried to explain again, yet she wasn't paying attention as she was dragging the dead body out of the room and it left a blood trail, while praying to herself that everything's going to be fine. "I hope you're happy now?" he snapped at the fish, which seemed amused that Murrue thought that he was the one who killed the green-shirt man. "You're not going to get away with this." Mu said while all the fish did was use its tail and Mu just watched wondering what it was doing.

The goldfish soon began to breathe on the bowl as Mu read what the fish had just written 'Yes I will' as Mu just gasped at this not liking what was going on at all after all last year he had to deal with zombies but that is another story.

Later on Mu just looked out the window as he saw Murrue out in the storm burying the Green-shirt mans body he could already see that she had dug out the hole that she was going to put him in and once Murrue was done she dragging the body to the hole as she began to bury the man.

Once she was done she came back into the house as both Andy and Aisha came up wonder what Murrue was doing up. "Hey what are you doing up this late doing some gardening?" the two asked looking at her as the failed to notice the blood on the shovel Murrue was holding in her hands.

"Oh well you know." She simple said as she went back to see how Mu was doing who was sitting on his bed and saw she had come back and her clothes were all dirty from all the digging she had just been doing.

"Murrue what are you doing?" He asked as he looked up at her as he was a little worried at what was going on.

"I'm trying to make sure that nobody would take you away from me, remember my first boyfriend to the war and I won't let you end up in jail" she told him, as if she looked ready to do what it takes to keep him safe. "Besides, it's best the children never find out about the dead body either."

"Still, you don't understand… I was just sleeping and…"

"Is something the matter?" came Reverend Malchio's voice, causing the two to turn around and see that the blind man was checking as he heard the conversation taking place and wondered if everything was okay. "You two don't look too good, mind if I ask what had happened."

"Nothing happened, everything's just fine…" Murrue tried to convince Malchio that there wasn't anything going on which made the reverend frown a bit then sighed, it was still late in the evening, figuring that now wasn't a good time to find out so it was best to leave the two be for the time being. "That was a close one; I better get changed so I'll be right back…"

"Murrue…" he was unable to stop her as she left the room to get some clean clothing on as she had just gotten a shower when this whole mess had taken place and needed to take another one due to having hidden the dead body in the garden, then mentally cursed the fish as he needed to find a way to get rid of it, though he realized that Murrue wouldn't like it if he did so he had to try and come up with another solution for the time being. "This is some bullshit…"

The next morning Mu had woken up and got out of bed, yet once he did he saw yet another dead body this time it was that of a man with blonde hair and a blue shirt on him. "Oh my please god not again!" Mu yelled out which caused Murrue to come into the room wondering what was just going on.

"Mu what's the matter?" She asked wearing a pink nightgown only to see the dead body of another man she dropped the cup of Coffee she had onto the floor. "Oh no you killed again!" She cried out grabbing the body taking it outside while once again whispering and talking to herself, Mu on the other hand just looked back at the Fish with an angry look.

* * *

As this was going on Kira along with all his friends were sitting down at the table there were all waiting for the last member to arrive so they could get started, just then Miriallia showed up with the Pumpkin they had been waiting for.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Yzak yelled looking over at her.

Miriallia just looked over at Yzak with a scowl on her face. "Well sorry, it was hard to find the right ones." She said brining in the pumpkins

With that Mir had set the pumpkins down on the table as they all began to carve out the faces, while Yzak was had got one of the worst knifes. "Oh come on!" He yelled in anger having a hard time in cutting his pumpkin. "I'm going to get a better knife." He said leaving the room as Mir just frowned at him for being rude to her.

Yzak just smiled at everyone even his own team was wonder what he was happy about as he sat next to Mir. "Here let me help you Miriallia. It's the least I can do after all we did." Yzak said smiled helping Mir out carving out a Pumpkin and looked at everyone at him. "See guys, isn't this fun carving out pumpkins for Halloween."

"You guys are my best friends through thick and thin we've always been together having fun all day paling around and laughing away just best-friends best friends are we." He said all the while singing and soon stopped as everyone and even Nicol, Dearka and Athrun just looked on in shock at what had just happened, "I love you guys."

"Okay then…" Mir didn't know what to say, especially before Flay arrived with the puppy that she held in her arms but from what she saw, she could tell that the red-haired girl was feeling a little better right now. "Hey Flay, where did the puppy come from?" she asked, hoping her best friend would be able to talk.

"It's a long story, but Lacus got it for me" answered Flay, though when she saw Yzak, she wasn't too happy about that as last time she ever seen the Duel's pilot was during her time with Rau when he had taken her from JOSH-A last year during the Bloody Valentine War though they never did interact with one another. "What is he doing here?"

"Long story but right now he seems to be helping us with carving the pumpkin for our Halloween party." explained Mir, yet there was something else that her friend needed to know involving the silver-haired young man in question. "However, he seems to be acting like he has a split personality as right now he's being nice to us and earlier yesterday, he wasn't as kind… which makes us wonder if he's playing some joke."

Flay on the other hand remained silent at this and Kira knew that he needed to have his chance to speak to her right now, since yesterday they never got the chance due to the funk that the girl he loved was in since the end of the war. "Flay, can we talk…" he asked, hoping that she would be more than willing to listen to him. "Perhaps alone if you don't mind I mean?"

"Sure, I guess it would be alright…" she said, while she wasn't liking the idea but it was most likely for the best as they went to another part of the area and wanted to know if there was anything that needed to be addressed besides the way that Yzak is currently acting towards everyone today. "If you want to try and make it up to me about what happened at Orb, I want you to know that I actually should have seen this coming and I deserved it after how I used you and…"

"Flay, try to understand… I wasn't thinking straight and all I wanted was to know why I was made into a Coordinator since my parents were Naturals…" Kira tried to explain to her about everything that's happened, including what had come to be since he was declared MIA after his final fight with Athrun while also thinking back to the revelation that Rau revealed at Mendel. "Turns out, they weren't actually my real parents at all and I'm actually not a human being but rather an experiment by my real father…"

Flay was shocked at hearing this, as she looked at Kira not liking what he was telling her she wanted to say something but just continued to listen to what Kira had to tell her and the more she heard the more she wondered how anyone could do that to their own child.

Flay was unsure what she should say to Kira. "I'm sorry to hear that Kira." She said looking away.

"It wasn't your fault, it was my father's especially as he took me out of my mother's womb and placed me into an artificial one for that damned program of his." he said, not wanting to remember the details as it was shocking to him as he found this out from Rau and wonders if he is even human anymore because of this. "That was actually one of the reasons why I wasn't able to save you from being taken by the Dominion, much like when I failed to save your father."

Flay didn't say anything though she remembered when she witnessed the ship that her father George Allster was on being destroyed and how she blamed Kira for not trying to save him to begin with due to the fact that he didn't want to hurt his own kind and this lead to her manipulating him into a weapon of revenge, wanting him to fight until he dies.

Flay was about to say something when both she and Kira heard the other yell out in a confused tone, which made both Kira and Flay look at each other wonder what was going on back in the room. "You don't think Yzak it's again do you?" Flay asked as she saw Kira shake his head.

Once the two went back in the room both were shocked to see two Yzak's one that was smiling at them, while the other just had a grumpy face on him. "Alright what the hell is this all about huh?" He yelled as he pointed over to his double who just continued to smile.

All anyone could do was look at the pair and wondered what was going on while Dearka just laughed at this making a joke. "Now we have to put up with two Yzak's." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile a police officer knocked the door and when Murrue opened it she was a little worried when she saw him but was a little relieved that it was one that was none too smart Officer Smith. "Why Officer Smith what a surprise how can I help."

"Yes I'm looking for some missing people and I've wondered if you've seen them." He asked as he began showing her photos of all the missing people who she had buried in the back.

"I've never seen any of those men Officer Smith," Murrue said getting a lot more worried but made sure she didn't show it.

"I didn't think so." He said as he put the photos away. "You mind if I look in the back yard?" He asked which shocked Murrue a little at this but knew that she had to keep the act going to keep Mu safe.

"Why would you want to do that?" Murrue asked as right now she was happy that all she heard from this Officer was true, that he was not that bright

"Well I'm cheeking everyone back yard after all missing people tend to show up there from time to time hiding in someone bushes, so may I?" He asked Murrue as he walked into the orphanage and into the back yard, and Murrue was happy the kids were not here right now and one the two were at the back where Officer Smith saw a stray dog digging at where one of the bodies was.

Murrue just looked worried as the dog ripped of the man arm that she had buried and looked over to Officer Smith who just watched. "Well everything seems to be in order..." Was all he said as Murrue hit him in the back off the head with a frying pan? "..Tennis anyone?" He finished as he passed out onto the ground while Murrue just looked down at him.

It didn't take long before Murrue trapped Officer Smith inside the basement, though it took longer than expected since she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention as she did so especially despite Reverend Malchio being blind as he could still hear her dragging the unconscious officer there. "Listen here, nobody is going to take the man I love away from me, nobody!" she snapped, with Officer Smith tied up to a wall with no pants on as she went back upstairs and locked the door.

* * *

"Hey Murrue…" came a female voice that made her jump a bit and she quickly turned to see that Aisha was there with a cup of coffee in her hands which was rather a relief to the brown-haired woman at least for the time being. "I heard some voices from downsides, was something the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing is the matter…" began Murrue, trying to act as everything was just fine like always but the expression on her face proved otherwise as the black-haired Coordinator approached her with a frown on her face. "Look, shouldn't you be helping prepare breakfast, I'll be there in just a second…."

Remaining silent for a few seconds, she decided that Murrue was right since it wouldn't be right to ask while not having breakfast since it was the most important meal of the day especially in the morning…. "Alright then, I guess I can ask later" she said, though she needed to be certain that there wasn't anything seriously wrong. "Will you be fine getting ready?"

"Okay, sure thing…" Murrue told her sheepishly, as Aisha took her leave but felt a bit concerned for the brunette and figured that she could cal Kira and the others when they are available, more so as she was rather interested in this Halloween Party the Heliopolis students were planning, which made her wonder if Andy would enjoy it as well. "That was close…." muttered Murrue, even more relieved at the fact that she didn't get caught at least not yet anyway she just hopped that she could just keep Mu safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and the others were in disbelief by the fact that there were now two Yzak's instead of one, more so with the first Yzak being rather pissed off at the other one, believing him to be an impostor. "Okay, just what the hell is going on here?!" demanded the hot-headed ZAFT pilot, examining the other with a scowl on his face. "Who are you and why are you trying to pose as me?!"

"What are you talking about I am you from another dimension…" explained the other Yzak, remaining calm and level-headed, though a vein was showing on the first Yzak's forehead as he wasn't too happy with that kind of answer. "Boy this sure is strange."

"You better try a better excuse than that!" snapped the ZAFT elite, though Athrun and Dearka held him back a bit so they can find out more about this dimension that the other Yzak was talking about.

"Hang on a sec, did you say you're from another dimension?" asked Mir, wanting to be completely certain that it wasn't some kind of trick that was being played on them as they already had enough of that when they thought Yzak was trying to pull a prank on them to begin with.

"Why yes I am?" The other Yzak said as he smiled which still creped them out still that he was smiling at them like it was nothing.

Yzak simply growled in annoyance that Kira and his friends are actually buying this story and he wasn't too happy about it one bit. "You really don't really believe that garbage do you?" he asked in anger. "He could be deceiving you like he did before!"

The other just shook their head at this, "Yeah someone made a nicer version of you." Mir said with a frown on her face as she looked at the other Yzak.

Kira just stopped this and wanted to know more about this. "So what was the last thing you remember?"

"Well I was just hanger out with you guys." He began as he looked at his team mates. "And then Kira showed up with his girlfriends in his arms." He said which shocked everyone in the room at what they had just heard from him.

"Wait what do you mean girlfriends?" asked Kira, wanting to be certain that it wasn't made up which the other Yzak simply smirked at the brown-haired Coordinator, knowing the next thing he was going to say was going to be an even bigger shock.

"Yes, you have Flay and Cagalli in my dimension as I recall and I never thought she would be that way with you" he answered, making Kira's eyes widen in shock at the fact that the other dimension has him dating not only Flay but his own sister and even Athrun was rather in disbelief by this especially as their Cagalli is most likely not going to believe this when she finds out.

"No way…" began Flay, latching onto Kira with a blush on her cheeks and this made the other Yzak grin again as it was all true which is more than what he can say for the dimension that he is in at least for the time being.

"So that mean you must come from a world in which everyone is evil." Mir said as Evil Yzak just nodded at this.

"Your right everyone there is very mean, and then our evil master Lacus who rules the Earth and PLANT's came round to well give us a mission." He said as once again they were shocked at what they heard and they all thought it must be a joke. "She is very smart I know just how to get people on her side." Evil Yzak said

"What Lacus rule both Earth and PLANT's?" They all said at once shocked at hearing this all thinking that it was not true. "Come on that has to be a joke right I mean this is Lacus we are talking about here," Kira said not thinking that it was true.

"Tell me about it, but unlike your Lacus… this one is an evil bitch, more so than everyone else from my world" explained Evil Yzak with a scowl, not too happy about having to remember the tortures that the Evil Lacus put him through. "If she ever finds out how to get into this world, you can be that things won't get pretty especially as it looks more peaceful here than it is back where I came from."

"Wait, you're saying that you actually escaped from the world that you come from then haven't you?" began Sai, which Evil Yzak nodded as things have seriously taken a turn for the worse ever since the day that he left since he didn't want to have to put up with his Lacus' bullshit any longer. "Much have been hard for you, having to leave your home and all… We understand how you feel since we were forced to leave Orb when the Earth Alliance attacked during the war even though we tried to defend it for as long as we could."

Yzak on the other hand, didn't say a word as he remembered when he and Rau watched the Battle of Orb taking place from within their submarine and the fact that he never knew that the Archangel was actually there as well as Athrun and Dearka as well made him wonder on things. Then again, he still didn't believe that it was all true that the world that Evil Yzak came from is evil since he was acting like a nice person.

"Well now what do we do?" Mir asked as before the others could talk Mu came in and gave a sigh.

"Hey what's the matter Mu?" Flay asked as she saw that he was a little down and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"It's the damn fish it keep killing random people and Murrue think that I did it and why the hell are there two Yzak's?" Mu asked as he looked at the two and was shocked to see that one of them was smiling back.

"Well let's just say he comes from a world in which everyone is evil." Mir said with a frown on her face not liking the ideas of meeting an evil version of herself.

This thought was felt by the others as well, but for Kira and Flay well they were more shocked by what the two evil versions of them were doing as well. "That is just too messed up I mean Cagalli is my sister." Kira said with a frown while Flay nodded at this understanding what Kira was going through right now.

"Yeah I mean that is so messed up." She added as she looked over to the good Yzak wanting to know more about this world after all it was better safe than sorry after all. "So what are all the other versions of us like? I mean you already told us about Lacus which is shocking."

"Well let's just say that the three of you can't stop getting at it for even a second…" explained the evil Yzak, this made Kira and Flay remain silent at this though they needed to hear more about the relationship between their evil versions and especially as Cagalli might want to hear about this since she's dating Athrun. "You even hate the evil Lacus with a passion, especially with how she treats everyone."

"You're kidding right?" asked Mu, though the evil Yzak shook his head to reveal he is not making any of this up. "In that case, if you are from another dimension then you know where the portal that took you here is right?" He needed to hear it's location as this can be his chance to get rid of that bastard of a fish once and for all, especially without having to worry about it killing anymore innocent lives and putting the blame on him.

"I do but why do you want to know?" wondered the Evil Yzak, which Mu gave a simple frown on his face, a sign that he needed to know about what was going on as well much like the others.

"The fish I have may actually be from your dimension and I don't know where Murrue got it but its killing innocent lives like no tomorrow" explained the Hawk, this news shocked the Evil Yzak even more than ever but the blonde-haired man wasn't done yet. "If I don't get rid of this thing, who knows what could happen in Orb?"

Everyone remained silent, while Yzak gave a huff as this was going to be a long day and he wasn't in the mood for any of this. "What's with you?" asked Dearka, seeing that his friend was not all too please by what's been revealed to them even if this was becoming an insane Halloween.

"Do I really need to say it again?" answered Yzak, more so as this was becoming too crazy here and the fact that this doppelganger was able to convince everyone else of this whole story about being from another dimension makes no sense either.

"Well he could be telling the..." before Dearka could go on the door was kicked open and they both looked over to see that it was Tolle, and the two saw that he had a crazy smile on his face they also noticed that he had a gun in his hand as well but not gun they had seen before.

"Alright bitch." He said pointing to Yzak who just looked a little shocked by this. "You're coming with us, right now!" He yelled as he soon gave a sick smile at the two, who just looked to see that the evil version of Mir was with the evil Tolle and both were shocked at what she was wearing.

She had a black suite that showed off her a lot stomach and her back as it was only just cover her breasts, she also had a very short black skirt and black boots which made her legs show as well. Dearka just looked at the evil version of the girl who tried to kill him and was unsure what to say. "Are you still saying there's not another dimensions."

"Just shut up…" growled Yzak, getting his gun ready when they least expected it and especially as he always had the weapon with him, just to be on the safe side… especially in case there was a trap from any EA soldiers or members of the Blue Cosmos terrorist group within the area. "I don't know what's going on but there's no way in hell that you're going to take me alive!"

This made the Evil Tolle scowl at this and said. "Nice act, I didn't think you were the kind to actually make threats" he began grinning, knowing that it would make things easier should the silver-haired male get any bright ideas. "In any case, Lacus wants us to bring you back to our dimension and don't try to escape, we have reinforcements waiting to come if you do."

The Evil Mir on the other hand remained completely silent, though she knew failure was not an option in this mission and she wasn't too happy when she noticed that Dearka was staring at her, which made her pretty angry. "Just what are you looking at?" she asked with a darkened expression on her face, wanting to know why the former Buster pilot was giving her that look. "As I will kill you, understand me!" She yelled as she pointed the gun she had at him.

Yzak just looked at the two and just gave a sigh at them. "Look I think you got the wrong person here." Yzak told the two evil versions. "He's in the other room." He said with a huff as the two evil versions just looked on in shock.

The two just headed into the room in which the Evil Yzak was in. "There you are!" Evil Tolle said with a grin on his face as, while everyone just looked over in shock at what they were seeing this was more so with Kira and Mir who looked over at the evil Tolle who held up his gun at them.

"Tolle how are you alive." Kira said as he looked over at his friend who had been killed during the war was now standing right before them.

"Kira, that's not your Tolle… he's from my dimension!" explained Evil Yzak, much to the shocks of Kira and Mir, especially as Flay joined with the two and wondered what was going on, though the puppy in her arms did show bright red eyes that nobody but the Evil Tolle and Evil Mir would notice.

"That puppy, it couldn't be…" began the Evil Mir, recognizing that the puppy was from their dimension and had questions in her head as to why Flay had the animal in the first place, yet Evil Tolle knew that they had more important matters to attend to right now so there was no time for any distractions.

"Mir, now's not the time for that… We got to take our Yzak back to Lacus!" he reminded his girlfriend then turned his attention towards the Evil Yzak with a sadistic grin as there was no place for him to hide any longer. "Well it looks like this is the end of the road for you but it wouldn't be much fun if you didn't get to see your new friends die at our hands before we take you back home."

"Well Yzak get ready to be sent back." evil Tolle said with a cruel smirk on his face not noticing the killing fish was right next to him, and without any warning the killing fish soon jumped out from the bowl and right at evil Tolle throat.

"SEE!" Mu yelled as he pointed at the fish. "I told you it was a killer." As the saw evil Tolle screaming as blood came out his throat, while everyone else just watched this in shock not knowing what they should really do after all this wasn't really the Tolle they knew.

Evil Mir was a little shocked by this but she get her gun on the evil Yzak as she made sure to keep away from the fish but let out a growl towards the others. "You will be coming with me now you little goody, goody!" She yelled as she made sure not to take her eyes of any of them. "After all I can't fail my mission if I do, well that is something I don't really won't to think about." She said with a deep frown on her face and this was something that all the others saw and made them a little worried at what made her so scared.

"Well we won't let you do that!" Kira yelled after all the evil Yzak had told he knew that this Lacus may kill him or do worse and want to rule this world, but this just made Kira wonder if their Lacus was like this as well. "Maybe we should talk to our Lacus once this is done." He said while all the others just nodded at this.

"That could be a good idea, though I highly doubt that she would be happy to hear that my Lacus is a wicked person" added evil Yzak, with his arms crossed as he knew that it was only a matter of time before the evil Lacus decides to come to their world and with a large army at her disposable. "Trust me; fighting against her is no picnic at all as she already has the entirety of the PLANTs at her disposal and a super weapon capable of destroying anything in its path."

"This is starting to sound like Jachin Due all over again…" began Mir, thinking back to when the nuclear missiles fired from the Moebiuses were about to destroy the PLANTs had it not been for their intervention while GENESIS was just about ready to be fired at the Earth itself after its second shot destroyed the entire Earth Alliance Ptolemaeus Lunar Base. "I wonder if this Lacus is just as insane as Rau Le Creuset… I still can't forgive him for nearly killing Flay at the final battle and the fact that he was a defective clone of Mu's father just makes me sick."

Kira nodded, knowing that he nearly died trying to save the shuttle from destruction and Mu's help forced Rau to leave the area long enough for Flay to be back where she belonged, yet evil Yzak had a grim look on his face. "That's way different than my Commander Le Creuset, especially since he isn't a clone of anyone" he told them, getting their attention as well as their shock at what they heard. "I guess I should have mentioned that before haven't I."

"Yeah but tell me, what is your Rau Le Creuset like?" Kira asked the evil version of the Duel's pilot, wanting to know more about the evil dimension's incarnation of Rau as theirs wanted nothing more than to see all mankind wiped out by the weapons of destruction that they had in their possession and nearly succeeded in his goals, even remembering the words the masked commander said about the whirlpool of hatred engulfing the universe.

"Um hello still here you know." Evil Miriallia said as she frowned at them all as she kept an eye on them and her other self. "Now come with me, now Yzak!" She yelled pointing the gun at him.

Kira on the other hand knew he had to act fast but he also knew that he couldn't hurt her after all it was still Mir, just an evil version of her from a different world. "You don't have to do this Mir." Kira said as he moved a little closer to her.

"Oh really and why not?!" asked evil Mir, not lowering her gun for even a second as she glanced at Kira approaching her and wanting to shoot him if he comes any closer. "What makes you think that I won't kill you where you stand, I have a mission to complete?"

"Because it isn't what you really want is it?" answered Kira, hoping to hear what Mir's evil counterpart had to say about this, though he knew that it might be hurting to see her Tolle killed right in front of her much like his Mir had to handle her grief after what happened at the Marshall Islands between him and Athrun. Not only that but Dearka in a way, helped her though this as well so it wasn't anything different. "Are you doing this just because you want to or because someone is making you do it?"

Evil Mir just looked at her Kira knowing she couldn't trust him. "It doesn't matter, man you think you can just talk to people don't you." Evil Mir said as she looked at this version of Kira with a scowl on her face. "Not everyone will just think what you say is right you know." The girl added with anger in her voice as she took a step closer to Kira as she soon smiles an evil smile at Kira.

Kira on the other hand just looked at her and knew that he had to be careful around her. "But I know you all too well Mir." Kira said as he moved just as close while keeping his eyes on the gun she had in her hand.

"Stay away, I mean it!" Evil Mir was not hesitating as she opened fire at him, which missed his head but left a cut on his left cheek, even then Cagalli was mentally cursing at what her brother was thinking by doing this stupid stunt. "Don't think that I won't kill you with my next shot Kira!"

It was then that Birdy flew down and was shocked by what its owner was thinking, more so as the blonde-haired Orb pilot had similar thoughts. "You idiot, do you want to die?!" she snapped at him out of anger, hoping to get him to stop moving before Mir's evil counterpart does indeed kill him.

Before she could do anything however the Mir from the world knocked her out and gave a deep sigh as she looked at her counterpart. "Good god I can't believe I'm wearing that." She said as she looked at herself with a frown.

"Well I think that we have bigger troubles as they didn't come alone." The good Yzak said as he picked up the radio and showed it to the others.

"Well great we need a plan." Kira said with a frown on his face at what they should do now as they had no way of knowing where they were and how many as well.

"Well I have an idea." Cagalli said as she looked at Mir and then the knocked out the double, something that all the others noticed as well.

Miriallia took notice too and gave a frown at them. "Oh no, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking Cagalli?"

"Come on, Miriallia, you're the only one capable of making it work!" responded the blonde-haired girl with a frown on her face since they still don't know a lot about the different dimension that these imposters originated from. "Besides, it would help us find out more about what they intend to do."

"I don't know…"

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do but we gotta try something," commented Cagalli, feeling that Kira and Flay could vouch for her since it was new to learn about what the alternate universe was like. "Plus we still have time to prepare for the upcoming Halloween party that should give us plenty of time to learn about what those damned evil twins were up to and how we can send them back."

"She has point" added Flay as much as she hated to admit it, despite the fact that the two of them were friends and the red-haired girl was starting to get used to being around Cagalli following the end of the war. "I mean, it could be worse… Not that it had something to do with what the two of us did prior to Heliopolis being attacked."

Mir just gave a moan at this as she looked at her evil self and nodded at what was needed to be done. "I'm going to so hate this." Miriallia said as she looked at the clothes her evil self was wearing and simply gave a sigh at this.

* * *

 **A/N well this is the end of part one I am hoping to get part two up soon as this is just in two parts after all and as you can see I have changed a lot of things while also keeping some still the same I will say that others will stay the way they are as well.**

 **So until next time please leave a review as I also plan to do pink eye as well some time with Tolle as the zombie.**


End file.
